Teenage Disaster
by Whitelighter-01
Summary: Teen Chris travels 5 years into the future and meets Bianca. even if it's not possible because of the age difference in charmed just don't care about that
1. The Kid

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything charmed related.**

**Summary: Teen Chris travels 5 years into the future and meets Bianca. (even if it's not possible because of the age difference in charmed just don't care about that)**

**A/N: This is a fiction I made together with **_**Melinda Wyatt Charmed**_**you probably know her but if you don't you should check her out! The story came out of a role play conversation. Happy to know what you think of it so don't hold yourself back and please do review it!**

**Chapter 1 – The kid**

Bianca was walking in the woods looking for her bounty. She knew he was here somewhere. The moonlight was the only light shining down in the woods and she couldn't see very well. Damn, she was hating night missions! She quickly turned her head to see what was the sound of like a branch breaking and there he was. The minion that had disobeyed his master and now he had to pay. She conjured an athame and threw it to him which he avoided and he attacked her back. Bianca hit the ground hard but she didn't seem like she cared. She got hold of the minion that had tackled her to the ground and pushed him back on the ground next to her getting on top of him quickly with her athame hold against his throat and smirked "now, that's how it's done" she said in ice-cold voice, her eyes not flickering one bit.

Chris walked over a path in woods looking around in the dark "Damn I can't see a thing!" He complained and took a step and tripped over a branch that lay on the ground and fell into the bushes "ooh that's just great" That's when he head noises close to him, he got back up and followed the sound. He walked around a tree and heard a voice, he ran towards the sound and saw a demon holding an athame against the throat of an innocent, at least that's what he thought he saw.

Bianca was smirking, glad she had finally managed to find him after many assassins tried to and failed. She was ready to stick her athame in the demons throat but she felt a force throwing her off him. She fell on the ground once again wandering what the fuck had just happened.

He got closer and moved his arm using his telekinesis to send the demon flying off the innocent "are you okay?" he ran to the innocent and helped him up and looked at him, seeing that he was a demon to he realised he had made a mistake. "Great I just saved a demon" He quickly let go of him and backed off.

Bianca quickly got up and saw a boy helping the demon up and him quickly disappearing and she threw her athame but it stuck in the tree torso that was behind the demon.

Pissed off at the boy, she walked over to her athame and pulled it out of the tree and turned to face to boy "now, look what you did! it took me weeks to track him down! you idiot!"

He watched the demon disappear and saw an athame fly alongside him and hit the tree. Impressed he looked at the knife for a second before she pulled it out of the tree and turn to him "I ermm sorry...I didn't realise he was a demon..."

Annoyed she rolled her eyes and studied your face into the night. She figured you mustn't have been older than 16-17. She couldn't believe a kid had ruined the chance she had to kill that stupid demon who was covering his track so damn well. "look kid... you better go home to your mommy and let people do their job!" she said and walked off not wanting to see his silly face any more and cursed him under her breath.

He laughed slightly feeling nervous "Kid? I'm 16 and capable to take care of my own thank you" He folded his arms and when she walked off he followed her fast "Wait...please I'm sorry...isn't there something I can do to help you?"

Bianca huffed hearing he was only 16. She would just kill him on the spot if she didn't have a demon to track down. She turned to look at him as he spoke with, her eyes glistering from the moonlight with a cold expression on her face "Yeah, of course you can. Stay away from me and my business from now on or next time you 'll see me, you won't get to live longer than 5 minutes" she spoke coldly.

When she turned to him, he saw her cold expression on her face and felt sorry for her somehow. He looked at her beautiful brown eyes as she threatened him, he wanted to say something to her but before he even could think of something she turned away from him and shimmered off. "Who are you? was the only thing that came out his mouth but it was to late because she was already gone.


	2. Home

**Chapter 2: Home**

As Bianca shimmered out of the woods, she was trying to come up with a story of how the demon got away from her. What was she going to say? That a kid helped him escape of her? She was dreading the consequences. Her mind was racing and the kid's face wouldn't leave her mind. That's when she heard a voice calling her name in her head. She wanted to hide so they wouldn't find her but she knew she wouldn't be able to fight it off for long. Phoenixes always find each other and some of them are so blinded by power to protect their family members. One day she would get away from all of this, but that day had yet to come.

Chris sat down against a tree for a while. He had been too long in the woods looking for the time portal that was impossibly to find. He knew it was hopeless to continue his search especially at night. He couldn't see a thing, finding a time portal was something he could forget about. He would have to find an other way to get back. It was getting cold in the forest and he didn't want to stay there at night not knowing what kind of beasts were handing around there. He had to get back to the city and find a place to stay for the night again.

After some time Bianca shimmered off in the woods again, to the last spot she had seen her bounty, she had a bruise near her left eyebrow but she didn't seem to care about it. Pain was weakness and she was anything but! She took a couple of steps in the woods hoping she'd find the tracks of the demon she was looking for when she saw a figure moving. Thinking it might have been the demon, she quietly walked up behind him and jumped on him pinning him to the ground and turning him on his back while conjuring her athame. She was about to stab him when she saw his face.

"What the..?" Chris said when he saw the athame coming at him and closed his eyes in fear, opening then again when he realised nothing had happened. "Oh, you again" she rolled her eyes in disappointment as she saw him underneath her. He heard her voice looking at her face recognising it immediately. "Yes me again...could you like point that knife elsewhere? It's not polite to someone you don't even know" She huffed slightly and put the athame at her boot and got off him. He was glad when she put the athame away he always had a big fear for then he never understood why, he just did.

"What you still doing here anyway?" she asked him solemnly putting her boot on his chest, not letting him move. She was kind of interrogating him with no emotion coming off her. Who was he and why was he still around? She felt the urge to kill him and get over with but she felt like he had a part to play in this whole story. But, of course he had... He gained her a special treatment from the headquarters. Rage built up in her again and fairly pressed her high heel boot on his chest as he was still on the ground. She watched his reactions.. He couldn't be that bad.. besides, he was only just a kid or was he?

He looked up at her twitching when he felt her boot against his chest. "I was just about to go..." he said wishing he had gone sooner and avoid all this trouble.

She squinted her eyes a bit looking suspiciously at him "still.. that didn't answer my question!" she said in her hard cold shiny voice and wasn't about to let him move until he would answer her. Not until she saw the look in his eyes. He seemed like he wouldn't hurt her but she knew better than to trust and angelic face and that changed her mind again "answer me.." she spoke strictly towards him trying to control her rage and not push her boot harder.

"ouch..do you mind? I kinda need air to tell answer you." He didn't really feel threatened by her cold expression or body language not even her voice scared him, he had been in situations like this before but those times Wyatt had been there to help him out. This time was different, he was all alone and he knew she could kill him and he didn't have anyone to save him now. And he didn't know what would happen if you died outside of your own time. Still that didn't scare him something about her made him feel like she wouldn't hurt him as long as he played her game. "I was just sitting here and thinking about home."

Her expression slightly softened as he said the key word "Home.." she mumbled. This word was hurting her. One of the very few things that could hurt her any more. She slowly removed her foot off him and stared a bit at him studying his reactions "and where might that home of yours be?" she asked him more calmly than before, not having the interrogating attitude she had moments ago.

He saw her expression change and wondered how that had happened. When she removed her foot off him he got up and looked at her more closely seeing a different expression in her eyes, he couldn't put a finger on what it was. "Far away..." he said not knowing to give a better answer to that question. He looked her over thinking she must be some upper level demon the leather explained that much.

She looked away for a moment taking a breath and then looked back at the boy who was standing in front of her. He hadn't tried to run away yet. "I 'll make you a deal" she said out of the blue and smirked slightly, "you help me with my demon and I will help you get home" she suggested with pure intentions, not wanting anything from him, just his help to find the demon he had lost her. "so?" she asked slightly impatiently "what ya say?"

He smiled slightly when she smirked a bit he thought it made her look sexy in a way. He wondered why she suggested that seeing how dangerous she looked and acted he thought finding a demon like that wouldn't be such a problem for her. Besides could she really help him get home if she heard where his home was, and would she or was it a trick to get what she wanted and then finish him off. He didn't know but he didn't want to let her go away again either, something in him told him he had to stay with her. "Okay..I'll help you...but I don't think I can be of much help."

Bianca nodded her head slightly and if the moonlight wasn't playing up upon them, some people would swear she had smiled. She looked into his eyes. She hadn't noticed before they were pure deep green. She mentally slapped herself to focus back on the demon. She put a lock of her hair behind her ear forgetting that it was covering her bruise. "As long as you 're close to me, the headquarters can't sense me easily" she smirked to her own idea. "you don't really have to do much, just stay close"

He looked and when she looked into his eyes he saw something that he hadn't seen in her before. It looked as if she felt the same way as he did. A feeling he couldn't explain all he knew is that it was a good feeling and that he needed to stay with her. When she moved her hair behind her ear he saw the bruise. "You know I have no idea what you are talking about..." The headquarters...he never knew demons had that he didn't even know if she was a demon for sure. "How did you get that bruise? you didn't have it before..."

Bianca gently shook her head "The less you know about me, the better" she spoke as a reply to him wandering about the headquarters. Damn! The bruise! She had forgotten about it.. "What? That's nothing.." she said a bit nervously without letting it show though and put her hair back over the bruise and quickly changed the subject looking up in the sky "It's going to dawn in a couple of hours, come on I am running out of time..." she said looking around watchfully as she knew the headquarters would find her and punish her if she wouldn't find the demon in time but she needed Chris for that, to block her signal from them just in case. She grabbed his hand and shimmered them to another place on the park further in the woods.


	3. Favours

**Chapter three: favours**

Chris got shimmered with Bianca to the other part of the woods. He wanted to know more about her, he wanted to know who she was or more importantly what she was. And who was hurting her. How could he help someone without doing anything and not even knowing what she was. "What's your name.." He asked as a start at least then he would know what to call her. "And why do you need to kill that demon? In a time.."

She looked around once again. She feel like they were getting closer. The air was telling that someone had been there not too long ago and that the person who was there was not human. She took a couple steps forward and ignored his question for a while, then turned to look at him "Bianca" she told him "My name is Bianca" she replied not even asking his name. His name didn't matter, or so she thought. She turned around again and was trying to figure what way the demon went "don't ask to much kid.. or we 'll both get in trouble" she spoke walking down a path and looked at over her shoulder "move! I told you to stay close"

He rolled his eyes and walked after her "are you always this bossy?" He thought about her name watching her back as he followed her, Bianca it was a nice name he thought. It still didn't cover for not knowing who she was but at least now he knew something.

Bianca looked at him again over her shoulder as he followed her answering his question with another question "You just figured?" she asked with a slight smirk and looked at her front again and then suddenly stopped making him bump into her and whispered a bit annoyed "Be careful" she said through clenched teeth. The demon was near, she could feel him. She felt like she could even smell his fear. He knew she was coming for him and nothing or Earth, Heaven or Hell would help him now.

"The biggest forest I know and still I get into trouble.." He muttered under his breath. Then he bumped into her and quickly took a step backwards to stop her from getting pissed off at him. He looked around in the dark "He's here isn't he..."

She turned to look at him in a what's-the-hell-is-the-matter-with-you look and whispered again "yes, keep your voice down, will ya?" she said sharply and looked around. Lots of trees and bushes and that damn dark was not helping at all. She heard something moving to the right and turned her head to look at what is was and growled slightly "that was him" she whispered again and started walking slowly and carefully towards the demon in case he could sense shimmer.

When he heard the noise he turned his head at the same time that she did. Rolling his eyes at the comment she made he followed her slowly.

Walking down the path she heard the noise at, she got thrown on the ground and soon the demon jumped on top of her pushing his hands on her throat trying to strangle her. She tried to breathe and couldn't control the move of her hands very well cause of the lack of oxygen. She tried to push him off her but she couldn't. That was one of the times she wished she had telekinesis. She conjured her athame but couldn't aim him. No, this couldn't end like that, he was just a minor scum!

Chris saw the demon jump on top of her and strangle her, he had to help her because he wanted to keep his promise to her. Focusing on the demons heart he closed his fist like he would crush something. It made the demon choke for air and release his hold of her.

She gasped for air as she felt his hands leaving her neck allowing her to breath again which caused her to cough but soon got hold of her self gripping her athame in her hand and stabbing the bastard sending him back to hell. She got up and dusted herself off looking up at him with a slight nod as she walked there "thanks" she told him lowering her eyes. This guy... he had just saved her life..

He smirked at the sight of the demon going up in flames. He nodded back to her "You're welcome" He said smiling slightly. Wow she had said something nice to him, that was a first, he thought.

She felt slightly awkward and uneasy and couldn't look at him. She finally managed to speak again with a calm and soft voice "well, I promised to help you get home.. and since you kept your promise.. I am going to keep mine if you 're going to tell me where that home is" she spoke actually saying more than just couple of words to him without being angry or annoyed "and.. your name" she said kind of timidly looking not taking her eyes of him now..

He blinked his eyes thinking about home. `home...right..yeah well like I said it's far away from here...` He lowered his head, thinking she wouldn't be able to help him anyway even if he told her. He looked back up at her and said `My name is Chris` He smiled slightly at her.

As she saw him smiling, an obvious slight smile played on her lips too. She had almost forgotten how to smile properly. In her heart there was nothing nice. Just pain, hate, anger, loathing. "well.. Chris, if you don't more specify.. I won't be able to help you anyway.. I mean it's incredible what a witch can do" she nodded encouraging him to tell her revealing she was witch herself.

He looked at her when she smiled and liked the way it lighten up her face and expression. Now that the cold hearted bitch side of her was gone she looked much better. He frowned at her statement "how would you know?" she couldn't be a witch now could she, he thought. at least she didn't dress like one.

Bianca rolled her eyes "are you playing stupid or you just are?" the bitch inside her kicked again but wait, this guy had saved her life. She guessed she could be a bit nicer "it kinda looks cute on you though" she admitted and shrugged her shoulders slightly walking away from him. "well.. being a witch for 19 years kind of helped" she finally replied his question in a laid-back tone.

He laughed slightly "My mom says I got it from my dad" He lowered his head hiding his blush when had said it looked kinda cute.

Bianca turned around looking at him walking backwards "hey, don't go all girly on me now" she smirked slightly as she saw he had lowered his head "come on, Chris.. tell me.. where's your home?" she asked once again trying to get an answer.

He looked back up to her "I'm not girly!"He shook his head "You won't be able to help me...my home is like 5 years back in time.." He looked at her hopelessly

She stopped walking when he said 'years' and looked at him "years? yeah.. that might be a bit of trouble.. but I bet there are spells to get you back.. how did you get here in the first place? and where you staying at?" all of a sudden she started taking interest in him well, she had never dealt with time travel before.

he smiled looking at her when she stopped walking and listened to her. He liked to hear her talk more, her voice was soft yet demanding with power behind it. "yes years. I haven't found any spells yet. It all began as a stupid joke...my brother said it wouldn't work anyway so we made up our own time travel spell for fun...and that's how I ended here in the future....I'm staying anywhere and no where" He sighed "but it's ok..."

A slight laugh escaped her as he gave his reason for being there but she stopped it soon. "Child's play" she said with a slight smirk and rolled her eyes slightly. "Well.. since you came here with a spell. A spell will take you back' she said in a kinda 'duh' tone and started walking again turning around to walk forward thinking a lot before she talked. She was about to suggest something and she wasn't sure she could do that but at least she could try "you know... you can come stay at my place till we figure this out and send you back home. I can't let you here.. you did something good for me so I want to return the favour" she said with her voice stable as always, not turning to look at him, just kept walking.

He was in slight shock when she suggested him to stay at her place "ermm...what?" He thought about it, It would be nice to stay somewhere but could she be trusted? after all she was evil kind of and working for something or someone...he wasn't sure but he didn't like the thought of it too much...what if she would hand him over to whatever she was working for, he was a child of a Charmed One who wouldn't want them death? "How about that headquarters of yours? what will they say? or do about that?"

Bianca smirked slightly at his reaction but soon frowned as he mentioned the headquarters but she was glad her back was turned on him. She stopped and turned to face him with that cold expression she had one her face before "You think I let them know where I live? I have my place protected from them, thank you very much" she snapped at him and crossed her arm across she chest "So, what you say? Make up your mind cause I am not going to like beg you. You have 30 seconds to decide" she told him without leaving him space to negotiate even if he wanted. She stared at him waiting for his answer.

Not knowing if she was lying or not he guessed she was telling the truth seeing that mentioning the headquarters had upset her and made her turn back to her cold expression. He still didn't like it and wondered what her issues were. "Fine..." he said giving her his answer.

Without a word she walked to him and grabbed him by the arm and shimmered them both away from the woods and into her apartment.


	4. Feelings

**Chapter 4 - Feelings**

Bianca's apartment was a big one for one person to live in and it was actually like your normal everyday apartment. Bianca let go off Chris arm as soon as they materialised in the middle of her apartment's living room. "Make yourself comfortable" she said with a calm but cold tone and walked away from him before he managed to say anything

He stumbled on his feet when she shimmered them to the apartment. "Wow...ermm ok.." he sighed when she walked away and looked around in the room. He was impressed not expecting her to even have a place like this.

She walked in her bedroom and sat on her bed with a heavy sigh. Why the hell has she suggested to bring the kid to her place? He was a witch. It was one thing to return the favour and help him get home and another thing to bring him to her place, the only place where she was a completely different person. With another sigh she stood up and walked to her window looking outside as the night was leaving and the sun would be soon up. She closed her eyes for a moment and went over to her closet opened it and took out normal-people clothes. She took off her boots and leather outfit to change into normal clothes.

He saw a fruit basket laying on the small table and felt like he was very hungry. He walked to a door what he thought would be the kitchen and opened it looking around and saw it was the kitchen."Great.." He went to the fridge and opened it.

Since the night had passed she decided not to put on her pj's.. She put on a shirt in deep red colour leaving a couple of the top buttons unbuttoned and a mini skirt in silver colour. She didn't want to have any of the neighbours ringing her bell and see her in her leather outfit she was wearing when she she was hunting. She tried to keep her thoughts off the kid himself and focus on how to send him back home and took a book from her selves and walked back into the living room noticing he wasn't there and saw the kitchen door opened and figured he 'd be in there. She sat on the couch and started flipping through the book's pages.

He went into the living room with a super sized sandwich and sat on the couch next to her "ermm.." He looked at the sandwich and then at her "hope you don't mind...haven't eaten in days...ermm want some too?" he bit his lip nervously.

She didn't turn to look at him "Sure, don't worry.." she replied with a slight shrug as she kept flipping through the grimoire's pages. There had to be something in there. She looked at him as he asked if she wanted any "No, I am fine" she said. He cared if she was hungry? No one had cared for her in ages for this kind of matters. They were caring if she was well-trained, they were caring that she was dead, they were caring she will get rewarded for taking down the bounty she was after but no one had cared in ages if she was hungry or thirsty or if she ever needed a break. No one did after her mother had died. She sighed slightly at the memories "but thanks, anyway" a slight smile played on her lips and stared at his face a bit.

He smiled at her slightly surprised that she wasn't mad and when she smiled he saw that she looked different. She looked much better now she wasn't wearing any leather made her look happier and more like herself in that kind of way. "Okay you sure? It's a big sandwich" He laughed slightly and then saw the grimoire "What's that?" he asked with a slight frown on his face.

She nodded "Yeah, don't worry" she lowered her gaze not even sure herself why and then looked at the grimoire and back at him. "Spell book, kind of.. I am looking for a spell to send you back home.. like I promised" she took hold of her forehead as the sunlight started filling the room. She didn't want the day to start yet. So she got up and went to the balcony door and shut the blinds down. "Let's keep the night going for some more time" she said with an innocent tone in her voice. She slowly walked up to the couch and sat back down closing the book shut. "I 'll look through it when the night will end" she smiled. For now she needed to relax. She layed her back again the couches back and leaned her head back closing her eyes breathing out, for some weird reason she was feeling comfortable enough to do that in front of the young witch.

He took a bite of his sandwich looking at her when she sat back down on the couch and got comfortable. "erm but then when will the night end?" he saw her relax and being comfortable for the first time which made her look damn pretty he thought. "Are you tired...or hurt that demon got you well..." He looked at her bruise on her face for a moment then at her neck seeing if there was anything wrong with it of the demons attack.

A small laugh escaped her and ended with a smile on her lips as she kept her eyes closed "whenever we want it to end" she replied simply, then she opened her eyes and turned her head to one side to look at him but still on the couch "Will you quit worrying?" she asked in a kind of playful tone instead of being annoyed or irritated or anything like that. She was at home She was relaxing and the little witch boy was not all that bad. "I am perfectly fine.." she said and closed her eyes again.

He smiled at her when she talked he really liked this new side of her when she closed her eyes again he thought about what she had said. Was he really worrying over her? Could he? He thought about it for a while. "Sorry I guess It's just in my nature to worry" It was right? He thought for himself.

This time she didn't reply to him. She was 'enjoying' the silence. She opened her eyes once again sitting up and looking at him "You know.. you 're the only witch I actually like" she admitted. She didn't know why but she felt like she needed to tell him that. Sending him home would might take sometime. In the meantime she didn't want him to think she was doing it out of obligation. It was good to have someone with you. Especially when you could feel relaxed around that someone.

He blinked his eyes. did he hear that correctly? had she just said that she liked him? his mind was racing as was his heart. It took him a while to open his mouth and say something "ermm..thanks...I guess" He said not knowing anything better to say.

Bianca laughed slightly again. She loved it when people were stuttering from something she was telling them and especially on this one it was really cute. That was the second time she thought he was cute and she didn't even know him one day. She watched him for a moment and smiled "You can relax.. I promise I 'll try not to make you feel uncomfortable again even though I 'd like to.." she said waiting for his next reaction. She couldn't remember when was the last time she had had a conversation longer than 5 minutes with a person that wasn't a Phoenix.

He smiled and took an other bite of his sandwich eating really fast to reply her "Or kill me?" He did feel comfortable he just wasn't sure of her state. She might look innocent right now but she sure as hell wasn't always.

"Hey! I may be a bitch and know I am but I am not ungrateful! I wouldn't kill you after you have saved my life!" she said in her old cold bitchy tone closing up again after having relaxed. She tried not to show it but she was upset cause she felt offended in a way. Usually she wouldn't care but she actually liked him and the worst part, she had told him she did. That was one of the reasons she wasn't opening up, they were always getting advantage of it. She stood up and walked away, standing in a fair distance from him and looked at him, her look throwing daggers and if it could kill, he would be long dead by now

He got up from the couch and looked at her when he saw her expression he looked down feeling guilty of her reaction "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you...or hurt you...It was just...a joke..." He questioned the last part a bit he didn't mean it as a joke just a question but he never expected her to react like that.

"I'm not hurt!" she said sharply even though she was but she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself.. "joke? nice jokes.. do your friends and girlfriend laugh with this kind of jokes? if you have any that is.." she said in an attempt to hurt him back even though she had no idea of managed anything. she turned her back on him and sighed. was she over-reacting?

He looked at her back clearly she was hurt...would he try to hug her or something else... "ermm I don't have a lot for friends neither do I have a girlfriend and the friends I do have well let's just say they aren't into my kind of fun." He stepped closer to her unsure of what to do or say to make her feel better.

She would say that this was expected but preferred not to talk about it. his kind of fun? what was that supposed to mean? now.. this she was going to ask "Your kind of fun?" she said turning her head slightly, looking at him over her shoulder and then turned her body completely towards him noticing he had come closer to her. She started breathing a bit faster and her heart was racing as she tried to calm herself down but as he was coming closer she was feeling weaker with every single one of his steps.

He smiled slightly "Magical? Most of my friends are just humans...our mother wanted us to go to just normal schools instead of magic school. She always wanted a normal life for us." He stepped a few steps more so he stood in front of her looking at her face to see if his attempted to calm her down had helped.

She was standing there, only thing that was moving were her blinking eyes. "Oh" was all she managed to say. What was he doing to her? How could he made her freeze at where she was standing. She even caught herself breathing uncontrollably fast and her heart was beating wild as he stood there in front of her. This was SO not like her.. what the hell was happening? she started to panic and only then she managed to move and took a hesitant step backwards.. hesitant.. yeah.. she hadn't hesitated for anything in her whole life.

What is she doing? he thought. He didn't know what was happening to her first she was relaxed then he upset her and now he didn't even know how she felt "Are you okay?" he came closer to her and lay his hand on her cheek making sure not to touch her bruise.

She felt electricity running through her whole body as his hand touched her face but when that passed she felt his hand warm and soft on her skin. She looked directly in his eyes, those beautiful jade eyes of his that she noticed a couple of hours ago but didn't get the chance to look into them for long till now. She found herself unable to stop from closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. she was weak, she knew it but right now she didn't have the strength to fight it off her.

When she looked into his eyes he felt his body freeze unable to move or to look away, from her brown eyes that told a lot of stories by even looking into them he couldn't move his hand away from her cheek neither did he want to. Was this really happening and was she feeling the same or was it just him being stupid and seeing the situation from a different perspective again? he wondered for a while but got distracted again by the look in her eyes until she closed them.

Opening her eyes, she looked at him again. She couldn't think and was not sure if she could feel. but there was just one way to make sure.. try it.. as his hand was still on her face she leaned into him placing a kiss on his lips that felt as soft as they seemed to be. She didn't know what would come next and how would he react but she wouldn't take a guess. She would just wait and see.

When she leaned into him he felt his mind spinning he couldn't focus he couldn't think any more, every bit she came closer made his heart beat faster until the point where her soft lips touched his and his heart couldn't take it any more and skipped a beat. He kissed her softly giving into his feelings.

Seeing he was responding to her kiss she moved one of her hands to the side of his face close to his neck kissing him a bit more intensely moving her body closer to his till they were barely touching. She didn't think one bit if this was right or wrong but she sure did feel it. It felt so right at the moment and so important to her that nothing else seemed to matter.

He moved his hand from her cheek to her hair running it through it feeling the softness of her beautiful brown locks feeling the touch of her hands on his skin drove him even more wild with desire for her. He moved his other arm around waist wanting to pull her closer so their bodies would connect but fearing she wouldn't want to get that close.

Feeling his arm around her waist she moved closer to his body giving him the hint to pull her against him and hold her tight to him. Her hand slid to the back of his neck as did her other arm. The kiss was getting more and more passionate every second and she opened her mouth moving her tongue to brush along his lips, her tongue eager to meet his.

When he felt her moving closer and moving both arms around his neck while deepening the kiss he pulled her closer holding her tight while he kissed her passionate he had never felt this way about any girl before never he had this kind of feeling that wanted someone so much. When he felt her tongue on his lips he opened his mouth his tongue seeking for hers.

As both of her arms were around his neck she bended one to stroke the hair at the back of his head running her fingers through it enjoying the feeling of him holding her pressed against his body. Her tongue slid in his mouth as soon as he opened it and caressed his tongue with hers the moment they met. She tilted her head to one side deepening the kiss pushing him backwards to the couch as her other hand was stroking up and down his back and finally stopped on his butt. The only 'species' she had ever been with was a Phoenix of course but none of them made her want to go all the way with him but Chris.. he was different and she could feel it from the beginning although she was a bit intimidated to admit it.

He felt the couch touch the back of his legs when he pushed her as close to him as it could get. Kissing her as passionate as he could caressing his tongue with hers he loved the way she tasted. Hesitating a bit when he moved his other hand from her hair down her back stopping to the end of her shirt unsure to move his hand under it.

As she felt they stopped cause they reached the couch she pushed him down on it laying on top of him without breaking the kiss, her hands running down his chest, her tongue still caressing his, feeling like she couldn't get enough of it....like she couldn't get enough of him.

He suddenly felt the couch under him and felt she wanted him. So why not take the risk after all, he didn't have anything to loose so he moved his hand under her shirt feeling her soft skin. he kissed her a bit more roughly making her know that he wanted her more then anything right now.

Bianca felt her passion firing up and she could tell Chris's passion was fired up too. She started undoing her shirt as she felt his hands on her skin and she soon took it off and threw it on the floor. Next, she slid her hands on his stomach under his shirt and stroked up his chest lifting his shirt and breaking the kiss to take it off him and started kissing his neck with wet kisses as she threw that on the floor too.

When she took of her shirt he checked her out and boy he liked what he saw he smirked slightly. That same smirk disappeared fast off his face when she took of his shirt and started to kiss his neck his desire for her only growing bigger. He moved his hand from her side over her stomach to her breasts massaging them slowly.

She was breathing hot air against his skin through the kisses and moaned slightly as his hands reached her breasts and started massaging them as she moved lower kissing his chest using her tongue through the kisses while her hands were stroking his stomach lower and lower as she went.

He felt her hot breath against his skin which turned him on even more then he already was. He was beyond being able to think. She was touching and kissing every right spot. He moved one of his hands to her butt giving it a squeeze while the other was still massaging her breast.

And so it went on until they both reached their point of total pleasure.


	5. Thank You

**Chapter 5 – Thank you**

After she calmed her breath down, she looked at the face of the boy that had just made her lose her virginity. She couldn't believe her first guy was a witch. She couldn't believe she let herself into that. She quickly stood up and collected her clothes leaving the naked guy on her couch walking in her bedroom - where she got dressed - without laying one single glance on him. After she got dressed, she sat on her bed putting her head in her hands. What the hell had she done and why? Why she never felt ready with anyone before but him? She sighed wondering what would come next and even caught herself wondering what if he had regretted it. Why did she care about it that much?

Chris felt like he was in heaven, okay maybe not heaven but very close to it, he opened his eyes and he saw her get off him getting her clothes together. He felt damn confused about it, she even walked out of the room. He started to panic in his mind. Had he done something wrong? Had he hurt her? or her feelings? Or maybe he wasn't good enough....Or she just liked to play guys...and he was just one of the many she had...He didn't know but he wanted to find out. He got up and put on his boxers and walked to her bedroom door giving it a knock. "Bianca? are..you ok?

The knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts. She lifted her head and saw the boy through the slightly opened door. A slight smile appeared on her lips at the view of his beautiful face. She pushed the door open before she replied "I am okay, yeah" she replied what she guess was the truth "are you?" she asked uneasily not really knowing what else to say. For the very first time in her life she was in a serious loss of words.

He looked at her and smiled "I am great..." he said looking her over he saw she was already dressed again. "only a bit confused...why did you ran off?" He thought it was best for him to just ask right away he didn't want to wait until the moment was over he wanted to know right now.

Bianca looked down and then back at him not knowing what answer would represent the truth so she decided to play it in an other way "can we not talk about this?" she half asked and walked over to her window and opened the blinds "the night is over anyway" she said glancing at him and the looking away, slightly down again.

He walked over to her and closed the blinds again "No...the night isn't over yet....we have to talk about this....please...If we don't it feels to me like it didn't mean anything..." He moved his hand under her chin moving her head up to look at him. "Did it mean nothing?"

A deep sigh came out of her as he asked if it meant nothing and looked at him "What did it mean for you?" she asked not sure what it meant for her but what was certain was that it DID mean something but she couldn't figure out what. Should she let loose the bitch inside her and cut this off right that moment? Maybe it would hurt a little now but no one would get hurt later and later it would just be too late or maybe should she go with the flow and let her feelings take over for a change?

He had to think about that for a moment before he could give her an honest answer "I don't really know...but right at the moment it meant that I shared a feeling with you and I wanted to hold onto that...I care for you...I don't even know you but I do...and I like you a lot...and I never felt this feeling I have right now before in my life...and you can't tell me you don't share one of these feelings I just let out...because I know you feel something too...else we wouldn't have done what we did...so now tell me...did it mean something to you?" He look her in the eye wanting to know the truth.

Looking back into his jade eyes, his word were filling her soul and even her heart. She knew, she knew he was right and he knew it too "It did.." she said but that wasn't all she had to say but she needed a deep breath before she continued "..but I am not sure what that was. Besides what happened and whatever it did mean has to be forgotten now.. It's over" she tried to sound emotionless but she guessed she had failed.

He couldn't believe what she was saying "So your saying...That it did mean something but you want me to forget about it...so you actually don't want it to mean anything..." He looked away from her not wanting to hear if what he just said was right "that's why you walked out on me?"

Bianca watched him closely. No, of course that wasn't the reason, but he was going to go back to him home. 5 years in the past and she would stay there in this time. It could never work, but she couldn't say that to him. It would just hurt him more and it would hurt herself too. Thinking about losing him was hurting enough, let alone saying it and hearing it. She didn't reply. She didn't want to lie to him nor tell him the truth that would hurt him later when he'd leave. So she just let another sigh not daring to look at him.

He couldn't stand it any more turning away from her he closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he walked into this one she had just used him to get what she wanted and she didn't even care. He felt like crying but he couldn't he didn't want to sound like a baby. So he fought back his tears and swallowed a bit too loud."Tell me to go..." He needed to hear that he needed her to say she didn't want him she didn't like him that she didn't want him to be there so they could move on and forget about this...but he knew he would never forget about this.

She couldn't.. She couldn't let him go.. She couldn't lose him.. not now, not ever.. She needed him... She didn't know what it was about him but it had sure captured her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes but she couldn't cry, she wasn't weak but here she was feeling weaker than ever her voice cracking as she spoke "I can't..." her voice barely audible "...I can't let you go" she said truthfully as she looked at him but he had his back turned on her not able to see his face.

He smiled slightly for himself then he turned around and looked at her "Then why did you walk out on me?" He still wanted to know the reason behind that. Not only that he wanted to know more about her more about who she was because he didn't know much about her now.

She pressed her lips together as she didn't speak for a while. Then she guessed she would have to "I can't get attached... and you shouldn't either. You 're leaving soon anyway and even if you weren't leaving I 'm the last person you should get attached to.." That was true. Bianca was not the nicest person on Earth and she knew it. Everyone knew it, in the Underworld she had the 'bitch' reputation and she WAS living up to it. She wouldn't ruin that now, or would she?

He laughed slightly how could she think like that? "You are kidding me right? Bianca you're amazing. You know how wonderful you look. Ok you have bitchy moments I have to admit but even then you look great and you just reflect a lot of power. And when you're here like this you're just even more the person I like. God I think your smile can lighten up the whole world if only they could see you." When he was done speaking he lay his hand on her cheek and stroked it slightly with his thumb.

The Phoenix bitch was nothing more than any other girl in this world who felt her heart warming up by the words of one guy. Was he telling the truth? But then again why wouldn't he? A slight smile played on her lips as he said all these beautiful things about her. Was she really that beautiful? In more ways than one? No one had ever spoke to her like that. No one had ever told her such things. All they cared about was power and how well-trained she was... not she herself. The smile settled on her lips as she felt his hand on her cheek, fighting with the tears in her eyes not to fall. She moved one step closer to him and leaned in kissing his lips softly and spoke, her voice slightly above a whisper "Thank you.."

He smiled wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. "No..thank you..." He was very thankful for whatever power brought him to her. He didn't even care about being in a different time any more at this moment all he wanted to be with was her.

She reluctantly put her arms around him too hugging him back. As she felt him holding her tight, she let go of any inhibitions losing herself in his arms resting her head in his upper bare chest. She heard him thanking her and she didn't know what was he thanking her for but she stayed in silence. His arms was granting her more safety she had ever felt in any place and with any person.

"Could you just promise me one thing? Next time after we you know...could you like not walk away because I don't like freaking out that much" He tried to make it sound like a joke to make her laugh while he laughed slightly.

She slightly pulled away and looked in his eyes "N--Next time?". Maybe that was the first time she had ever stuttered. Not that she hadn't liked it or hadn't enjoyed it or that she wouldn't want it to happen again. It just caught her off guard. Too stunned from what he said she just looked at him blinking her eyes, a hopeful slight smile on her lips. She realized that this was the most times she had smiled through half day. She had met him a few hours ago and still he had managed to make her smile more times than she had ever smiled her whole life altogether. Plus he was the only person she had trusted that easily. She wasn't trusting that easily not even her fellow Phoenixes.

His eyes widened a bit realising what he had said "erm I mean next time as in...if there will ever be a next time...if you ever want there to be a next time...ermmm yeah something like that... " He bit on his lip for a moment "erm yeah I'll stop talking now..." He started blushing a bit and tried to hide but couldn't find a way to do it.

Bianca laughed slightly at his attempt to explain what he had just said and saw him blushing "You're so cute" she told him for the second time during the few hours she knew him but this time it felt kinda different. She put her hand on his cheek "I would.." she said with a slight nod and kissed his lips softly letting him know he didn't say anything wrong or anything she didn't want to hear. By now, she had let herself go completely, letting the bitch inside her fall into lethargy.

He kissed her back smiling widely he got an idea. He bended a little and got a good hold of her lifting her up and making a spin with her. He laughed and set her back to the ground.

She caught herself laughing or even maybe giggling like a little girl as he lifted her up and spin around. She looked at him as he put her down on her feet with a smile on her lips and a spark in her eyes. She felt like a schoolgirl who was in love.. but was she 'in love'? could she be? "Now what was that for?" she asked as her hand stroke down his arm..

He was still smiling and he felt like he couldn't stop it. "erm just to hear your laugh" He liked it when she was happy it made him happy just to see her smile or laugh she always sounded like an angel when she laughed.

She was still smiling "It almost feels like you 're too good to be true" she told him. No one ever made her feel like that and now she was feeling more like herself than she had been feeling all these years she was just following orders. She thought she knew herself to the fullest but she couldn't be more wrong.. she actually liked this new side of her.. It made her feel nice and it made Chris feel nice too and that was making her feel even better. She didn't know why but she knew she wanted him to be al right but one thing she knew was that it was going to hurt a whole damn much when he would have to go.

"Too good to be true?" He laughed slightly "You just made that sound like I'm a freaking fairytale but I'm far from that more like a nightmare from hell my mom sometimes says." There he done it again. He made himself think about his home...his time...He didn't want to think about it but when sometimes things slipped he didn't have another choice then to go with it.

Hearing that her hands slipped off him and took a step back, her smile failing her and a cold and sad look took its place now. She looked down. She didn't mean to look pathetic but she couldn't help but feel all that sad when he was mentioning his home. She sighed slightly "Chris.." she started but she didn't know how to continue it. She felt selfish but she knew she didn't want him to go but she knew he would have to and she couldn't go with him. Although she would go anywhere with him.. even hell.. except that.. she couldn't change time lines.. that would screw things up, big time! but weren't things already screwed up enough?

He looked at her seeing the sadness on her face hurt him. "Don't...I'm here right now right...and I'm not going anywhere...and I don't want to yet..." And that was true he didn't want to leave her not ever if he could. There had to be a way to be with her. He would find a way.

She nodded "yet.." she repeated his last word and looked up at him. She felt the need to hold him. Cause she was feeling like she was going to lose him soon and she wanted to get as much of him as she could so she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck holding him tight closing her eyes trying to block the tears in her eyes from falling.

He held her tightly afraid to let go of her "Bianca...I will do whatever it takes to be with you.." He stroked her hair trying to comfort her "your not crying now are you?"

"I don't think we have any options here, Chris.." she said half-heartedly with her voice slightly shaking, it hurt so much!! She never thought she would get herself in that position. See that's why she was never letting anyone in. She was always getting hurt in the end and she was hurting others too and usually she didn't care about others but him he was different in so many ways. She opened her eyes and slightly shook her head as a reply, a tear did roll down her cheek but she didn't want him to know. She just kept holding him.

He didn't believe she just said that. Did it mean she didn't have hope or any kind of faith in the words he just said to her? "Of course we have options! We have magic on our sides..." He got a hold of her arm and pulled her a bit away from him so he could look at her. He saw the tears in her eyes and that hurt him. He didn't want her to cry over this, they would find a way to be together because now they were he didn't want to be apart from her any more.

Over the years, Bianca had learned that good things don't 'just happen'.. especially not to her.. optimist? she was far from that but Chris seemed to have faith and he looked determined to find a way. That made her calm down a bit but still she didn't know if they would find a way to be together. She nodded and run her fingers down his cheek stroking it gently "Okay.." was all she said. She believed he would try the best he could to find a way to be together but she didn't believe that there was something to be found but she needed so badly to believe in something so she believed in his will, his will to find a way to be with each other.

He smiled at her then leaned in and kissed her lips "good..." He whispered against her lips. He stroked her arm smiling at her and looking into her eyes. "Now let's do something fun because this tension is killing me" He laughed slightly.

She smiled back at him as she felt his kiss on her lips. This familiarity was making her feel good and these emotions was warming her once frozen heart and that smile was lightening up her once steel cold expression. She laughed slightly as he did too "Something fun?" she asked looking at him with a smile "I don't do many fun things 'cept killing that is" she tried to joke but it didn't come out that funny. She slightly shook her head to move on from that moment. "What you suggest?" she asked and smiled again.

He thought for a while but couldn't come up with something "Let's go outside...I don't know..I think we need air..." He laughed slightly "well at least...If you can go...I mean I don't know anything about your job...so well I wouldn't know if you can...actually I don't know a lot of things about you which I would want to know..." He frowned slightly thinking about what he said and if it even made any sense.

Bianca let a slight laugh escape her throat as she was trying to connect his sentences to make sense "As long as I don't wear leather, I am fine" she smiled "Besides the job is done.. They won't look for me for a little while" she looked him up and down and smirked slightly watching his almost completely naked body biting her lower lip "are you sure you 're just 16?" she said, as his body was definitely not an average teenager's body, and she laughed slightly. "Omg! You 're 16 " he was like 3 years younger than her but she guessed that was the least of their problems right now and she shook her head laughing "Get dressed " she told him "..if you want to go out that is" she said giving him a wink.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What's so wrong with me being 16?" She only just realized that? come on he had been with her the whole time they had slept together of course it was obvious.

She smiled and stroked his cheek "Nothing... And I thought I was taking life too seriously.." she took a step back and tilted her head to the side. "Get dressed and let's take a walk" she smiled in a sweet way, she didn't even knew she could do that. He shook his head a bit laughing slightly as he turned around and went back to the living room.


End file.
